Missing Wolf
by Grace Black
Summary: Remus fora designado à uma missão, e sumiu. Sirius iria até o inferno para encontrá-lo novamente.


**Título**:Missing Wolf  
><strong>Autor:<strong>Grace Black  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 para Hannah, UA, policial? Sei lá  
><strong>Advertências<strong>:Universo Alternativo, um pouco de violência, um pouco de tortura e uma quase NC  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> Um – One Shot  
><strong>Completa<strong>: [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo<strong>: Remus fora designado à uma missão, e sumiu. Sirius iria até o inferno para encontrá-lo novamente.

**N/A:** Bom, cá estou.. você disse que era Fannon até o ultimo fio de cabelo e eu simplesmente não acredito que eu enrolei tanto pra fazer um presente que poderia ter saído perfeito. Me perdoa. Quando você diz que gosta de shipps estranhos eu quase,quase te escrevi uma Sirius/Bellatrix que é o que eu mais gosto de louco assim hauhauaha ,mas me segurei e fiquei entre os shipps que vc tinha escolhido mesmo. **Não sou uma pessoa que lê livros policiais então me perdoa se tiver ficado muito non sense**. ps: isso incluiu a minha incapacidade de dar títulos ás fics, o que me leva a sempre e pedir ajuda à Anis e a Nayla, este é by Anis. O outro titulo que eu tinha dado era A Busca :va:foi apenas revisado, depois que for betado eu conserto os erros

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Wolf<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1880 ... Londres.<em>

* * *

><p>A neblina estava espessa por toda a capital inglesa. Um pedestre que se dispusesse a andar por aquelas ruas mal conseguiria enxergar um metro diante de si. Era o inverno chegando e trazendo consigo o frio penetrante e toda aquela neblina sempre dava em si um sentimento de depressão, tudo cinza, branco e frio. Definitivamente não era sua época favorita, apesar de ele amar tudo em Londres.<br>Apertou o passo para chegar o mais rápido possível na Scotland Yard. Já estava atrasado, o que lhe renderia uma boa reprimenda de seu superior, se ele não fosse também seu melhor amigo. Vinte minutos depois finalmente entrou no prédio para mais um dia de trabalho.

_Está atrasado Black!

_Um ótimo dia para você também meu caro Prongs. –Sirius respondeu com um sorriso matreiro no rosto

_Você está dentro do seu horário de trabalho, tenha mais respeito com os seus superiores. – James Potter respondeu encarando o moreno a sua frente de forma séria.  
>Sirius o encarou tentando imaginar o que teria deixado o amigo de tão péssimo humor logo no inicio da manhã, mas quando viu uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios dele, ambos se puseram a gargalhar. Suspirando e engolindo o riso, Sirius sentou-se em sua cadeira colocando os pés em cima de sua mesa.<p>

_Diga-me Potter por que o mau humor? – ele perguntou observando o quão cansado o amigo parecia.

_Apenas os problemas de sempre Padfoot. – e jogou no amigo o jornal daquele dia.

_Obrigado, gosto das palavras cruzadas.

_Não seja ridículo, não estou lhe dando meu jornal para você se divertir com as palavras cruzadas. Estou lhe mostrando seu próximo trabalho.  
>Sirius deu uma olhada na matéria de capa intitulada "Gangue Wolfmans Ataca novamente" e enrugou a testa.<p>

_Achei que você já tinha agentes trabalhando nisso Prongs. – ele disse enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente sobre a noticia que mostrava o de sempre. Furtos, sequestros e assassinatos. _"Maldita Gangue"_

_Eu tenho, ou tinha, ainda não sei. – James disse andando de um lado para outro no pequeno escritório enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo o bagunçando mais que o costume.

_Como assim você não sabe? Você colocou o Moony lá. – Sirius disse observando atentamente as reações do seu _"irmão postiço"_

_Não precisa ficar irritado, eu sei quem eu coloquei lá, mas não está dando certo. Três agentes foram descobertos, o corpo de um informante foi encontrado boiando no Tâmisa, e o Moony sumiu.  
>A essa altura Sirius já se encontrava sentado com as costas retas em sua cadeira olhando para James Potter como se fosse capaz de matar alguém.<p>

_Defina como Remus Lupin sumiu. – ele disse de forma baixa e perigosa.

_Eu não sei, ainda estamos trabalhando nisso. Estou aqui com detetives em campo deste as três da madrugada e até agora não obtive nenhum sinal.

_Porra James porque não mandou me chamar?

_Porque era o seu dia de folga!

_Pelo amor de Deus homem, é do Remus que estamos falando. Ok esquece. Me passe o que já foi feito até agora que eu vou dar um jeito de encontrar nosso mosqueteiro perdido. – Sirius disse de forma ansiosa.

_Eu preciso do Detetive Black cabeça fria no momento, se você for ficar todo esquentadinho prefiro você fora disso.

_Hah até parece que você não me conhece. Se me preferisse fora disso não teria me contado. Vamos Potter, desembucha logo e me coloca em campo.

Sirius caminhou pelas sombras do beco mais estranho que ele já tinha visto na vida. E olha que ele já conhecera muitos becos estranhos. O mais silenciosamente possível avançou até encontrar o numero certo pintado de branco em uma porta de ferro pesada e enferrujada. De acordo com as fontes, aquela era uma das sedes da Gangue que ele procurava o que lhe levaria a Moony com certeza. Ficava em um bairro sujo e afastado, perto das docas, o local perfeito para qualquer criminoso. Empregando um pouco mais de força do que o necessário conseguiu enfim mover a porta e se esgueirar para dentro. Era um galpão, amplo e cheio de caixas de madeira. Escondendo-se entre elas, Sirius foi chegando cada vez mais perto de algumas vozes sussurradas até conseguir visualizar entre a fresta de algumas caixas, dois homens as contando e anotando em um caderno.

_ O que você acha que o chefe vai fazer com aqueles traidores?

_Não sei, mas parece que um deles vai ser entregue para o comando supremo. Não queria estar na pele do cara. Vai ser esfolado vivo.

_O que o cara fez de tão grave além de passar informações sobre a gente?

_Ouvi dizer que era um infiltrado da Scotland.

Sirius estava prestes a pular sobre um dos caras, esmurrá-lo e fazê-lo falar quando ouviu mais passos e vozes se aproximando. Mais cinco caras adentraram o local e foram de encontro aos dois que contavam as caixas. Trocaram alguns cumprimentos rudes e começaram a carregar as caixas para fora. Se eles fossem tirar todas dali Sirius estava perdido, o descobririam fácil. Tentou se esconder o máximo que pode, mas eles estavam cada vez mais perto. Subiu a tampa de uma das caixas de madeira e descobriu um carregamento de Whisky envolvido em serragem. Rapidamente retirou um pouco do volume de dentro da caixa e se espremeu lá dentro, quando quase que imediatamente depois sentiu-se em movimento ouvindo os homens reclamarem do quanto aquela caixa estava mais pesada que as outras. Logo depois sentiu o movimento de rodas e ele estava em movimento.

Não ousou se mexer por mais desconfortável que estava. Se o descobrissem ali estaria morto, e ele precisava encontrar Moony primeiro. Esta era a prioridade, ele não deixaria que seu amigo sofresse nenhum esfolamento. Definitivamente não.

Quando ele pensou já ter passado mais de uma hora finalmente o movimento da carruagem ou carroça parou, e novamente ele foi carregado para fora e colocado no chão. As vozes eram altas, nervosas e cheias de instruções para onde cada caixa iria. A sua foi arrastada por mais alguns metros até por fim parar em um completo silêncio. Quando julgou ser seguro, Sirius abriu lentamente a tampa e se lançou para fora. Estava no que parecia ser um porão, todo feito em pedra de paredes grossas. Aquele tipo de infra-estrutura certamente ele só encontraria em casas e mansões antigas. De alguma forma ele passara do bairro mais podre de Londres para o mais chique.

* * *

><p>Fazia frio ali em baixo, o que o fazia se sentir em uma Masmorra. Andou sorrateiramente pelos corredores prestando atenção em cada mínimo ruído, ou aquilo era um porão bem antigo, ou algum tipo de passagem secreta no interior da mansão que ele achava que estava. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de descobrir onde estava, tinha que avisar James, antes que ele ficasse maluco e passasse a procurar por ele também.<p>

Então veio o estalo em sua mente. Se aquela era uma mansão antiga, além dos porões secretos servindo de estoque, também haveria ali as passagens para os empregados. Serviçais nesse tipo de residência deviam ser invisíveis, ele próprio nascera e crescera em uma casa como aquela, a Mansão dos Black _Taujours Pur_, educado para ser um típico Lord Inglês até dar no pé e fazer o destino que lhe apetecesse. Então ele só teria que encontrar as passagens certas.

Conseguiu encontrar alguns corredores pequenos e vazios, e passou um por um, até sair por trás de uma tapeçaria ricamente bordada em estilo Greco- romano. Era um escritório, e alguma coisa naquele local chamava a sua atenção. Era como se já estivesse estado ali antes, ele não conseguia se lembrar.

Investigou todo o local. A mesa grande de madeira ricamente esculpida tinha poucos papeis. As gavetas estavam todas trancadas, ele estava prestes a tentar dar uma olhada para além da porta quando ouviu vozes. Focou sua visão na grande porta de madeira branca a sua frente e congelou ao reparar nas maçanetas douradas com um grande M gravado. Era por isso que ele achou a sala familiar, estava na _Mansão dos Malfoy._

A maçaneta girou e Sirius correu de volta para a passagem atrás da tapeçaria, deixando o mínimo possível aberto para poder ver o que se passaria no interior do escritório.

_Não me interessa Greyback, não é mais assunto seu. – Lucius Malfoy disse ao homem forte, atarracado e com grandes suíças. Greyback ele havia dito, aquele era o chefe dos Wolfmans, o que diabos alguém nobre como Malfoy teria com ele?

_É assunto meu sim! Ele estava junto com meus homens, trabalhou para mim por semanas, quero eu mesmo arrancar a jugular dele! – Greyback disse alterado.

_Ah, uma pena que nem tudo o que queremos possamos ter não é mesmo? – Lucius rebateu, sentando-se em sua confortável poltrona atrás de sua mesa enquanto jogava os longos cabelos louro platinados para trás. Sirius nunca havia gostado dele, como por Deus alguém do seu sangue se apaixonaria por aquela gazela enrustida? Narcisa estava drogada, era a única explicação.

_Eu consigo sempre o que eu quero Malfoy! – Greyback disse se aproximando mais um passo da mesa, a única reação que Lucius exibiu foi um subir de sobrancelhas.

_Ah, não duvido que você consiga. Apenas não venha ameaçar a mim, sua cara de mal pode surgir efeito na ralé que você comanda, mas não surtirá efeito em mim. Quer discutir decisões superiores? Peça uma audiência com _My Lord_, o detetive é dele agora, foi entregue aos _Death Eaters_.

Greyback hesitou alguns segundos antes de finalmente abrir a boca.

_ Os Wolfmans obedecem aos Death Eaters.

_Que bom que você se recorda disso. Agora não quero mais ouvir suas lamentações, saia da minha frente e não ouse sair pela porta da frente de minha casa. O que eu diria aos meus ilustres convidados sobre uma figura tão baixa como você? Vá seqüestrar ou estuprar alguma criancinha, isso tirará o Lupin da sua cabeça.  
>Sirius segurou a respiração e se sentiu rodar por um instante. <em>Death Eaters<em>. Remus tinha sido entregue a eles? Não, aquilo não. A Scotland Yard vinha investigando eles há anos sem nunca chegar perto de quem eram e por trás de quais atrocidades eles estavam, e agora aquilo? Eles sempre se escondiam atrás de alguma gangue menor para não chamar a atenção sobre eles. E se pessoas nobres como o Malfoy estavam envolvidas a coisa era muito mais seria do que se podia imaginar.

Quando Sirius conseguiu se concentrar novamente pode ver que Lucius estava sozinho no aposento fumando um charuto, Greyback se fora. E agora, o que ele faria? Levaria Lucius consigo para interrogá-lo? Mas como ele sairia dali? Iria atrás de Greyback? Mas ele parecia não saber onde Lupin estava. Quando por fim decidiu que Lucius era mais importante para o futuro da investigação, a porta se abriu novamente e ele se viu encarando a beleza loura da casa Black. Narcisa Black, recém nomeada Malfoy entrou de modo imponente como se fosse a própria Rainha da Inglaterra e olhou para o marido de forma fria e calculada.

_Vai mesmo deixar seus convidados esperando? – ela disse com a voz calma e transparente.

_Achei que você estava fazendo sala a eles. – Lucius respondeu soltando uma baforada de fumaça.

_São seus convidados, você já deveria estar lá em baixo. – Narcisa respondeu no seu tom de tédio completo.

Lucius a admirou por um instante como se ela fosse uma ótima obra de arte adquirida e logo em seguida se levantou. Deu o braço à esposa e saiu com ela para o jantar que o aguardava.

E Sirius ainda estava ali, quase que pregado ao chão. Forçou-se a colocar os pensamentos e ordem e sair dali. Ele já sabia onde estava agora só tinha que sair dali. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera, se escondeu de três empregados nas escadas e voltou aos porões. De uma pequena abertura que servia apenas para ventilação ele enxergou Greyback se dirigindo a uma carruagem e parar para falar com alguns homens. Sirius encontrou uma abertura para fora e esperou, quando todos estavam já dentro do veiculo, ele correu e os alcançou se apoiando na traseira onde bagagens geralmente eram guardadas. Eles não saíram pelo portão principal, mas sim por outro mais afastado e escondido por heras. Em poucos minutos eles alcançariam as ruas mais movimentadas de Londres, quando fizeram uma parada para esperar uma outra carruagem passar Sirius saltou. Agora só tinha uma coisa que ele poderia fazer.

* * *

><p>_Eu vou matar você! Há dois dias que não ouço nada de você, achei que tinha te perdido também! – James bufou em sua sala de estar, vestido apenas de pijamas enquanto encarava o recém chegado à sua casa.<p>

_Cale a boca seu imbecil , não aumente a minha dor de cabeça e me escuta. – Sirius reclamou esfregando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. - Vou relatar o que eu descobri a você e vou continuar a seguir as pistas que tenho. Vou achar o Moony antes que o matem.

_Quer um chá para melhor a dor Sirius? – Lily, ruiva e linda recém Potter apareceu na porta da sala.

_Não precisa Lily, desculpa acordar vocês assim.

_Não estávamos dormindo, desembucha logo onde você estava. – James disse cada vez mais irritado.

_Hummmm, não estavam dormindo? Estavam providenciando um afilhado para o cachorrão aqui? – Lily ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos enquanto James se perguntava por que mesmo ele gostava de Sirius?

_Não ouse constranger a minha mulher e volte para o assunto!

_Desculpe chefe. Só são informações confidenciais. – Sirius disse dando de ombros enquanto sorria maliciosamente para a ruiva.

_Sobe Lily, e você vem pro escritório.

_Tem certeza que não quer nada? – Lily perguntou

_Sim, vai descansar meu bem. – James pousou um leve beijo na testa de sua esposa, enquanto Sirius fazia uma reverencia a ela.

Já no escritório Sirius pôde relatar tudo o que descobrira e a ligação da gangue dos Wolfmans com os Death Eaters e Lucius Malfoy.

_Ok, a primeira coisa que farei será colocar alguém na cola do Malfoy e vou destrinchar todas as pessoas com quem ele socializa ou deixa de socializar. Se os nobres estão nisso então tudo o que eles fazem devem ter o máximo de cuidado para encobertar.

_Sim, agora que você disse talvez eu possa seguir uma outra pista.- Sirius com oolhar perdido.

_Como o que?

_Algo que eu deveria ter associado antes, mas que só agora entendi. – Sirius encarou o amigo por um momento antes de continuar. – Lucius disse que se Greyback não estivesse satisfeito que requeresse a _My Lord_, também já ouvi esse nome antes. O ouvi da boca de uma das minhas primas.

* * *

><p>Observou a mansão com cuidado e disfarçadamente. Os enormes muros cobertos de heras, os portões negros e a fachada austera davam ao local uma impressão de mau agouro, como se só de olhar para ela você estaria amaldiçoado. <em>Um lugar que combinava com a sua queria prima.<em> A mansão dos Lestrange fazia mais jus á Black que era agora senhora da casa do que à seu marido Rodolphos, um verdadeiro Lestrange.  
>Sirius imaginou diversas formas de tentar abordar Bellatrix, mas nenhuma havia sido inteligente o bastante. E teria de ser uma abordagem inteligente e rápida, porque Bellatrix Lestrange era uma mulher perigosa, uma única distração de Sirius e ela lhe aplicaria algum veneno ou lhe furaria com uma adaga, então ele se contentou em apenas observar a mansão. Talvez conseguisse mais alguma pista, mas tudo parecia tão quieto e abandonado... e se aquela casa tivesse assim como as outras uma saída lateral?<p>

Foi pensando nisso que Sirius foi contornando o quarteirão, observando os muros altos. Pensou ter ouvido algum movimento e parou, aguardando. A cem metros de onde estava um portão baixo de ferro se abriu e um homem vestido de negro saiu por ele, ajeitando o chapéu em sua cabeça. E mais uma vez aquilo parecia familiar a Sirius, aquele modo de andar, o estilo do chapéu ..._não poderia ser, poderia?_

Apertando o passo Sirius correu para alcançar o sujeito, quando este estava prestes a olhar para trás e conferir se estava sendo seguido ou não, Sirius o alcançou.

_Bom dia irmãozinho – ele sussurrou para o rapaz enquanto o prendia em uma chave de braço.

_Filho da Puta, me solta! – o rapaz ofegou quase sem ar.

_Que isso _Reg,_xingando a mamãe tão descaradamente, tsc, tsc, tsc. Que comportamento mau criado, ela não aprovaria este palavreado seu.

_Me solta Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – o rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos idênticos aos de Sirius disse lutando para se soltar.

_Impedindo que você fuja, quero conversar com você.

_Mas eu não quero seu traidor do sangue imundo! Me solta!

_Para de gritar e se debater seu almofadinha pomposo, você vai conversar comigo querendo ou não. – E tapando a boca do irmão mais novo, Sirius o carregou para o bosque que ficava perto da rua das Mansões.

Quando julgou estar seguro, o empurrou de encontro a uma arvore. Regulus Black se endireitou e arrumou a roupa que estava impecável antes do idiota do irmão mais velho o abordar. Arrumou novamente o chapéu e olhou ao redor tentando encontrar uma forma rápida de sair dali, quando pensou em correr levou um soco no meio do peito que o empurrou novamente de encontro a árvore. Sirius ouviu com interesse o jorro de xingamentos que saiu da boca do mais novo. O que estava acontecendo ali? Regulus nunca usara esse palavreado antes.

_Por onde você tem andado, nos bairros pobres a beira do Tâmisa? Esse palavreado não condiz com um filho nobre e puro sangue de Walburga Black.

_Vai se ferrar Sirius, o que você quer afinal? Fala logo, tenho compromissos.

_Bom, confesso que estava pensando eu encontrar Bellatrix, mas acho que você mesmo servirá.

Regulus o olhou atentamente antes de perguntar de forma hesitante.

_O que você quer com Bellatrix?

_Respostas a algumas perguntas. – O mais velho respondeu observando atentamente as reações do mais novo.

_Respostas para quais perguntas?

__My Lord_– Sirius sussurrou e se surpreendeu com o estremecimento do irmão, como se só aquele nome lhe gelasse a alma.

_Por que isso agora? Onde ouviu isso?

_Você parece conhecer o nome.

_É, eu conheço.

_Então pode começar a falar. – Sirius disse já de forma impaciente.

_Fale você o que o levou a esse nome e eu vejo se quero falar sobre o que eu sei. – Regulus respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_O Pirralho cresceu, pensa que pode comigo agora._

_Não te interessa como cheguei a esse nome, o que eu quero é colher mais informações a respeito.

_Acabei de me lembrar que meus compromissos são adiáveis, podemos ficar aqui o dia todo.

Sirius bufou, aquele peste podia ser tão teimoso como ele próprio era. Afinal, era sangue Black.

_Estou procurando um detetive desaparecido. Um lugar me levou a outro, que me levou a outro e que me levou até esse nome. Quero mais informações.

_Ah sim, claro. _Um detetive desaparecido_– Regulus implantou tanta malicia da frase que Sirius quase se perdeu no porque aquele idiota estava falando daquele jeito.

_Sim, um detetive Regulus. Quero ele de volta. – Sirius disse pausadamente como se estivesse falando com um idiota.

_Claro, claro que você iria querer não é? – E novamente o tom malicioso, e Sirius não estava gostando dele. – Você quer os cabelos castanhos claros de volta, e aqueles olhos castanhos âmbar, os dedos longos, o ar cansado, e você ...

_Chega! – Sirius o interrompeu. – O que você pensa que está falando?

Regulus o encarou por um instante e deixou o sorriso malicioso desaparecer.

_Hum, você parece não saber então, não estou falando de nada.

_Você viu o Remus? Você, como _ela_, está no meio dessa sujeira toda?

_Não é como se eu pudesse resolver sair Sirius, não é um trabalho do qual eu possa pedir demissão. A Scotland Yard ainda vai ter muito trabalho com esse nome do qual você procura informações. – Regulus respondeu com voz abatida, Sirius quase se condoeu do irmão.

_Se você sabe de alguma coisa, me conte agora.

_E eu conto para você e depois sou morto. – Regulus disse encarando o irmão.

_Você não será morto, ninguém vai saber que consegui qualquer informação com você. Ninguém nos viu.

Regulus passou as mãos pelo rosto e encarou o irmão por algum tempo. Logo em seguida, procurou por seu relógio de bolso no colete e encarou as horas por algum tempo.

_Remus Lupin foi entregue ... à um grupo de pessoas, pessoas que não são legais e fazem de tudo para obter o que precisam. Quando ele foi reconhecido como um detetive da Scotland Yard passou por interrogatório. Depois disso, foi descartado.

_O que, exatamente, você quer dizer com descartado?

_O que você acha que isso significa? Fique feliz por alguns serem idiotas o suficientes para se pavonear por ai contando coisas que não deveriam ser ditas. A única coisa que ouvi era que ele faria uma linda visita aos peixes da parte mais funda do Tâmisa assim que anoitecesse. E eu nem sei qual será a embarcação.  
>Sirius respirava pesadamente agora, será que ele podia confiar naquelas palavras? Confiar no irmão em que nunca havia tido nenhuma consideração? Mas ao ver os olhos de Regulus soube que poderia confinar nele, se tudo o que ele disse era verdade, além daquela preciosa localização Regulus poderia dar muitas outras informações no futuro.<p>

_Você sabe que agora vou sempre me esbarrar com você certo?

_Desde que ninguém me veja com você. Não quero ser morto Sirius, e um simples cumprimento que trocasse com você na rua já me renderia uma bela tortura.

_Ninguém irá pegar você! Tenho um amigo para ajudar, nos encontraremos novamente e então você poderá me contar sobre esse pedido de demissão que você quer. Ok?

_Certo. Tome cuidado. Procure alguma coisa haver com cobras, _ele_ gosta delas.  
>Ouvindo aquele ultimo aviso Sirius partiu. Era quase meio dia e ele tinha ate o entardecer para encontrar Moony.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius se recusava a perder tempo avisando James de seu paradeiro. Mandaria um simples recado decodificado por um dos vários pontos de informações que a Scotland Yard possuía espalhada por Londres. Ele tinha que chegar rápido ás docas e procurar algum movimento suspeito pelos navios atracados.<p>

Já começava a escurecer e o desespero de Sirius aumentava à medida que a luz solar sumia no horizonte. O movimento das ruas ia diminuindo gradativamente e nas docas apenas os becos cheios de bares sujos e mal freqüentados mostravam algum movimento. Sirius já tinha passado por uns vinte navios de vários portes diferentes e até agora não encontrara absolutamente nada. Estava quase desistindo daquela parte das docas quando vislumbrou uma embarcação de tamanho razoável meio escondida perto de um estaleiro. A julgou abandonada ou em reforma e ia se dirigir a um outro local quando a frente dele lhe chamou a atenção. Um esqueleto estava esculpido ali, com uma grossa cobra serpenteando por todo o seu corpo entrando no crânio e saindo pela boca._"Alguma coisa haver com cobras"_, fora o que Regulus havia lhe dito. Bom ali estava uma cobra bem grande então.

Aproximou-se com o maior cuidado possível, se escondeu entre caixas e fardos e observou a movimentação. Havia talvez vinte homens ao todo no local e embarcavam caixas e mais caixas de madeira no navio.

Se aproximou de um provável preguiçoso que fumava um cigarro mais afastado e o nocauteou. Tirou-lhe a jaqueta, a boina, e as botas, vestiu-as, escondeu o corpo do homem e se misturou no meio dos carregadores. Quando enfim estava dentro do navio começou a procurar disfarçadamente por alguma entrada de porão, e algum prisioneiro. Quando colocou a caixa que carregava em seu devido lugar, ouviu um dos homens dizendo que o carregamento já estava todo correto. Os homens começaram a sair e ele deixou-se ficar para trás, passado alguns minutos sentiu o movimento do barco sobre as águas, eles estavam em movimento. Quando ouviu passos descendo as escadas até onde ele estava, se escondeu novamente. Três homens surgiram rindo e conversando, dois eram grandes e musculosos, e o terceiro magro e esguio, usava um capuz que lhe cobria a face.

_Então, onde está o homem morto? – o de capuz perguntou. Sirius sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Chegara tarde demais?

_Ali, naquele baú do canto. – um dos homens resmungou.

_Vocês deveriam ter me deixado brincar mais com ele, estava divertido. – Sirius reconheceu o perfil daquele. Era Macnair, O Açougueiro. Um dos assassinos mais procurados pela Scotland Yard. Mais procurado e mais cruel. Suas vitimas tinham a pele arrancada enquanto ainda vivas. E a cada minuto Sirius ficava ainda mais apreensivo. _Ele não pode estar morto, simplesmente não pode_  
>O tampa do baú foi aberta e Sirius prendeu a respiração.<p>

_Olá homem morto? Espero que tenha achado sua estadia com os Death Eaters bastante confortável.

Do baú, Sirius ouviu um murmúrio baixo e uma tentativa de chute. Ele estava vivo.  
>Os dois homens musculosos retiraram o corpo do homem magro e todo sujo de sangue de dentro do baú. Ele estava todo enrolado em correntes incapaz de se mexer, enrolaram-no em um pano qualquer e subiram até o convés, enquanto o homem encapuzado ia ditando como ele iria fazer uma visita animada ao fundo do Tâmisa.<br>Sirius não pensou, ele simplesmente não pensava, nunca. O impulso era o que dominava a maioria de suas ações e de repente uma vozinha chata muito parecida com a de James surgira em sua mente mandando-o ter cautela. Mas a cautela que fosse para o inferno ele tinha que salvar Remus, antes que ele se encontrasse com aquelas águas.  
>Pegou uma das barras de ferro que prendia as caixas no lugar dentro do navio e subiu as escadas. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem analisar quantas pessoas estariam ali em cima ele atacou o homem que segurava Remus pelos pés. Colocou força o suficiente para rachar o crânio do maldito e antes que Macnair pudesse dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo o lançou para trás e com a força da barra de ferro esmagou seu nariz aquilino.<p>

Remus jazia no chão se contorcendo tentando se libertar de alguma forma, quando o terceiro homem surgiu á frente de Sirius, e ele sentiu o mundo rodar com a seqüência de golpes que recebia. O cara era bom, fora devidamente treinado.  
>Sirius sentiu o chão sujo do convés em seu rosto e sentiu a pontada aguda de uma costela trincando quando recebeu um chute certeiro do homem encapuzado.<p>

_Levantem-se seus merdas! Prendam o homem, você terá mais como que se divertir ao que parece Macnair. – o encapuzado se afastou. Foi até o corpo de Remus que se contorcia tentando se libertar e encaixou uma bola de ferro nas correntes, aquilo faria Remus afundar rápido até o fundo do rio, o que fez o desespero de Sirius aumentar ainda mais.

_Não sei quem é você bonitão, mas o seu destino será como o do seu colega ali. – o cara grande resmungou para ele. A sua cabeça começava a parar de rodar, conseguiu ficar de pé enquanto tentavam amarrá-lo, mas Sirius Black sempre fora um ágil pugilista, se desvencilhou e derrubou o homem.

Quando voltou-se para ver onde o encapuzado estava, os viu perto da borda, balançando o corpo de Remus como se fosse um balanço até soltá-lo para o fundo do Tâmisa.

Se ele havia gritado, não se lembrava. Correu de encontro á eles, o encapuzado tentou lhe acertar novamente, mas dessa vez ele foi mais rápido. Desferiu uma sequencia de socos em seu tronco e pernas deixando-o no chão enquanto empurrava Macnair para o rio, e longo em seguida jogou-se de encontro ao Tâmisa.

* * *

><p>Quando conseguiu respirar novamente, fez uma força sobre humana para puxar o amigo para fora da água, ou ao menos a cabeça dele.<p>

_Remus, Remus fala comigo, está consciente?

Um jorro de tosse e água saiu da boca dele enquanto ofegava em busca de ar.

_Pad..foot. Padfoot...

_Shii, vou tirar você daqui.

_A bola, de metal... solta ela... da corrente.  
>Sirius encontrou o fecho da argola e soltou, o que os deixou bem mais leves para boiar sobre o Tâmisa. Ao longe ele pode vislumbrar a embarcação indo embora ao longe. Não havia nenhum sinal de Macnair nas águas, ele deveria ter sido resgatado antes.<p>

_Obrigado.

_Você realmente achou que eu deixaria você morrer assim? Vou te levar pra casa Moony.

Sirius nadou por mais alguns metros, lutando com a dor em suas costelas arrastando Remus consigo, até enxergar um barco pequeno e pesqueiro que vinha ao encontro deles.

James já havia gritado com ele mais de uma hora sobre a imprudência de se fazer as coisas sozinho, que ele podia ter morrido, que Remus podia ter morrido, que ele deveria pedir ajuda. Mas nada daquilo lhe importava. Ele ainda estava em algum tipo de estado alfa e distante por ter visto a real situação de como Remus estava. Um de seus braços estava quebrado, dois dedos do pé esquerdo haviam sido arrancados. Três unhas da mão direita não mais existiam, e por todo o seu corpo havia tiras de pele faltando. Macnair, o Açougueiro fizera quase um trabalho perfeito em seu amigo.

James já havia conversado com ele, e Remus feito um relatório das coisas que conseguia se lembrar, do que eles haviam perguntado e das respostas falsas ou meias verdades que havia dito no meio da tortura.

A imagem de Remus Lupin todo enfaixado, com o rosto quase desconfigurado onde havia sido cortado nas bochechas, era uma visão que ele nunca iria esquecer em sua vida. A visão e a dor que sentiu em seu peito só de pensar que poderia ter de fato perdido aquela pessoa tão especial para si.

Fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Bônus<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Você quer os cabelos castanhos claros de volta, e aqueles olhos castanhos âmbar, os dedos longos, o ar cansado, e você ...<em>

Porque diabos ele havia acordado a semana toda com as palavras do irmão em sua cabeça? Aquilo era ridículo. Se levantou de sua cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro arrancando a blusa do pijama pela cabeça para tomar um bom banho para começar bem o dia, e ficou ainda mais irritado ao ver a sua "situação animadinha". Ridículo, aquilo era ridículo. Entrou na banheira cheia e tentou deixar a água levar aqueles pensamentos da sua cabeça. Ele tinha que se apressar se quisesse visitar Remus antes de ir para o trabalho.  
>Lupin ainda estava de licença e se dependesse de James uma licença permanente ou uma transferência para os arquivos. Três semanas já haviam se passado, e o corpo de Remus ia se recuperando aos poucos, o que Sirius agradecia a todos os deuses.<br>Apressou o passo pelas ruas de Londres, apertando o casaco ao redor de si para se proteger do frio. Chegou até o endereço desejado e abriu a porta com a chave extra que ele tinha.

_Moony? – chamou enquanto entrava pela casa. Vislumbrou luz vindo da lareira da sala e se dirigiu até lá.

Remus estava sentado na poltrona em frente a lareira, compenetrado observando a pele fina e rosada que se formava em uma de suas mãos adentrando o punho e o braço como se fosse uma espiral. Silenciosamente Sirius se aproximou e tocou a mão do amigo fazendo-se presente a ele.

_Hey. – Remus cumprimentou em um tom baixo.

_Hey Moony – Sirius disse pegando na mão do amigo para observar de perto a nova pele que começava a cobrir o local.

_Ainda dói? – ele perguntou.

_Um pouco. Formiga muito na verdade, dá vontade de coçar, mas me disseram para não fazê-lo. – Ele respondeu e sorriu, e por um instante Sirius se deu conta do quanto havia sentido falta daquele sorriso.

Levou a mão machucada de Remus até os lábios e beijou os pontos de pele nova. Sorriu ao ver o rubor subir pela face do castanho, e os olhos tornarem-se ainda mais âmbar. Com a outra mão acariciou o canto da boca do amigo, sentindo a textura daquela pele.

_Senti falta de ver você sorrindo.

_Sorrirei mais para você então. – Remus disse de forma acanhada.

_Não quero uma mascara feliz Remus, quero você inteiro feliz. – o que o fez voltar a corar furiosamente.

_Adoro quando cora.

_Odeio que me faça corar.

_Mas é o seu charme – Sirius disse se aproximando do outro – você deveria usá-lo em seu favor.

_E como eu usaria isso a meu favor?

_Hum, não sei. Talvez seja uma boa tática para sedução. – Sirius disse enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, o que fez Remus gargalhar.

_Pelo amor de Deus Sirius, garotas coram. Eu corar é ridículo.

_Não, não é. – Sirius disse se aproximando ainda mais, enquanto passava o polegar pelo rubor que tanto gostava no rosto do outro.

_Sirius, o que você está fazen... – e Remus foi calado pela surpresa de sentir os lábios do moreno comprimir os seus.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de verdade. Remus só podia estar sonhando.  
>Sirius moveu os lábios sobre os do amigo e tentou aprofundar o beijo. Quando sua língua foi bem recebida na boca de Remus um gemido duplo foi ouvido. Os braços se enroscaram nos corpos, colando-os ainda mais, e movendo-se retirando tecidos grossos de inverno que só serviam para atrapalhar. Quando enfim a ar foi necessário e as bocas se separaram, os dois olharam-se mutuamente espantados pela reciprocidade de ambos a aquela loucura.<p>

_O que.. que você está fazendo Padfoot...

_Shi.. cala boca, me deixa seguir o meu impulso e fazer o que quero fazer a muito tempo, só ... não me afasta, porque eu sei que você também quer. – Sirius disse baixo no ouvido do outro, enquanto beijava o lóbulo e o sentia arrepiar sob seus lábios.

_Você nunca mais vai se enfiar em nenhuma missão sem mim Lupin, nunca mais. O medo que tive de te encontrar tarde demais. Isso não vai acontecer novamente, porque eu vou estar sempre junto de você – Sirius dizia enquanto beijava a pele alva do pescoço dele e descia por seu torço, dando beijos especiais e molhados onde a pele estava mais sensível se recompondo do esfolamento que sofrera. As mãos desceram cada vez mais retirando as peças de roupas restantes. Aquilo era uma loucura, mas Sirius não iria se preocupar com aquilo, há anos ele evitava pensar naquele tipo de situação com um dos seus melhores amigos, mas não mais. Naquele momento ele iria até o fim, sentiria todo o corpo de Remus contra o seu, as mãos dele já abaixo do seu ventre, ao redor de si sentindo-o pulsar. Aquilo era o que sempre desejara. A lareira e o corpo de ambos seria o suficiente para manter o calor naquela manhã fria de inverno.

**Fim...**


End file.
